I May Never See Your Face Again
by HeadedForHell
Summary: Angsty songfic to Def Leppard, Long Long Way To Go, the characters reactions and emotions to the aftermath of Exit Wounds, spoilers. Jack knows what Gwen is going through. Actions speak louder than words. Please R&R, constructive critsism appreciated.


I was listening to this song and just _knew _I had to write a songfic for Exit Wounds. The Song is _Long Long Way To Go _by Def Leppard. Spoilers for Exit Wounds. Please R&R. I am trying to improve my songwriting skills so constructive critisism is appreciated.

I don't own Torchwood or the lyrics. 

_You held my hand and then you slipped away  
And I may never see your face again  
So tell me how do to fill the emptiness inside  
Without love, what is life?_

She and Ianto stood in the mortuary, looking at the still body of Toshiko Sato. The only sound was her hysterical, gasping sobs that rattled Ianto right through to the core. How the hell could they be dead? Owen and Tosh, dead, it didn't sound right, gone? No, that sounded to her like they were never coming back. They were, she knew it, they had to, Jack had to know of some way to save them. She needed them.

She loved Owen and so had Tosh. She felt so bad, so _guilty_, knowing that she had had what Tosh always wanted. She had a relationship with Owen, she had loved him and he had loved her back.

__

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
To you, to you

_  
_Every time she turned round, or stepped into another part of the Hub, she still expected to see the two of them, smiling, happy. But they weren't, and every time she realised they never would be, she thought the pain would never end. Would she ever be able to say a proper goodbye to them?

_  
From memory, there is no hiding place  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
Everywhere, trying not to care_

Every time she walked past a crowd of people she always had to look twice, trying to stop kidding her that Tosh and Owen were in there somewhere. The morning after their deaths, on the news, every screaming person mutated into them, every dead body had their faces. But she blinked, and it was gone, just inhabitants of Cardiff. The whole city had lost so much, but Torchwood the most. They would never, could never, be replaced. 

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew

Jack had now entered the mortuary, silent tears drying on his face. He walked over to Gwen and held her, held her so she knew he was their for her, both him and Ianto. He didn't speak, there was no need, actions spoke louder than words in times like these. Words were just too painful, sparked too many memories, upset too many people. Words were unnecessary.

_  
To you, I wish you everythin'  
And all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh  
And even though I feel the pain  
I know that I will love again  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on_

Jack knew that he would move on, they all would. But for Gwen, it would take just a little more time. This was the first time she had lost someone to Torchwood, and Jack knew the pain she was going through. He and Ianto had both experienced it, but over the years, they had watched so may of their colleagues die, they had learnt how to handle it, it had got easier.

I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go, got a long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye  
To all I ever knew, to all I ever knew  
I got a long, I got a long, long way to go, long way to go  
Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you

**Two Months Later**

"Goodbye." Gwen whispered through her tears as Jack and Ianto stood at either side of her.

She had finally began to come to terms with Tosh and Owen's deaths. The boys knew that they had to be there for her each step of the way. It was their duty to Torchwood.

The three of them knew it was their duty to Torchwood never to let Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper be forgotten. They were gone, but they could _never_ be forgotten.

And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?


End file.
